


Matter of Courage

by HolographicCEO



Series: The Cowardly Lion [2]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Situation, Belts, Doggy Style, F/M, Loving partners, New Relationship, Tattoos, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, a wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: Blake and Rachel are enjoying the newness of their relationship when they get a little too frisky and now they have an unexpected surprise to deal with
Relationships: Austin Russo/Original Female Characters, Blake Bailey/Original Female Characters
Series: The Cowardly Lion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me for the next part of the series!  
> not beta read  
> Blake belongs to Lovelink  
> Song lyrics belong to Love Like Rockets by Angels and Airwaves  
> I'll probably add tags as I go

**I held my head as I left the ground  
The belts grew tight as the blast grew loud  
A loving wish whispered in my ear  
Please leave with grace, all the best my dear  
Yeah it's like  
I held your hand as I pulled you in  
Your lips sealed tight ready to begin  
I kissed you first then you kissed my hair  
If I ask you once, will you ask me every year?**

It had been three months since they made it official. Happy and in bliss Blake and Rachel could say they were enjoying themselves despite the rocky start. They spent a lot of time together. It was easy. Uncomplicated. Effortless.

They had both blurted it out one evening while sitting on the couch watching a movie, “Let’s move in together.” They laughed and Blake ended up moving in with her. Finally, they didn’t have to sleep alone in the dark anymore. This made their nights and days so much better.

Endless love making. Hilarious moments when Trigger decided to interrupt. But none the less. They were happy. They found a routine pretty easy but still made time for excitement and new things.

It was October almost November. It was a beautiful fall night, they had gone for a walk but Blake was feeling handsy that night. So they made their way back early.

He opened the door for her letting her go inside and taking the leash off Trigger who wondered over to his bed for the night. She made her way to the stairs and looking back at him with a sultry gaze. He bit his lip, watching her walk up the stairs. He locked the door and ran after her as she made her way to the top. Pinning her against the wall he kissed her fiercely, his hand on her hips. She laced her arms around his neck and kissed him back, pressing back against him.

He groaned into the kiss, his hands snaking their way into her jeans, gripping her ass and squeezing. She moaned softly into the kiss, moving a hand down between them and squeezing him through his pants, earning her a moan from him. He pulled his hands away and leaned down, picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom. She held onto him as he laid her on the bed. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a searing kiss.

He kissed her back, slipping his tongue past her lips. His hands traveling over her sides and to her thighs, squeezing them. He needed her naked. She rolled her hips against him, feeling him press back against her. He had too many clothes on.

She pulled back, giving him a look, “Get these clothes off.” She purred.

He groaned and stood up, pulling his jacket off and shirt, “God your so hot when you do that.”

She sat up on her elbows and watched him, “Mmm when I do what?”

“Make demands.”

“You can’t be dominate every time, my love.” She sat up on her knees and grabbed the buckle of his belt, undoing it slowly. She nipped softly at his lips.

“Fuck…”

She pulled the belt off and tossed it on the bed. He watched as undid his pants, “Someone’s eager.”

“Someone was grabbing my ass all night…” She pushed down his pants, eyeing his strained erection.

“I can’t help it if it’s so touchable. It’s like a work if art.” He kick off his shoes and pants.

“Oof cliché.” She reached her hand out and palmed him through his boxer briefs.

He groaned softly, feeling her lips on his chest, “It’s true. I look at it all the time and I’m inspired.”

She glanced him at him, her other hand running over his tattoos, “Inspired to do what?”

He smirked and slid a hand through her hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling her head back, “To fuck you so hard you sing for me.”

She gasped softly, as he slid his other hand into her jeans, and sliding his fingers under the lace that covered her pussy. She laughed it when he got rough with her. She moaned softly as his fingers parted her and pushed into her.

“Wet already for me huh?” He thrusts his fingers a few times before pulling his hand out.

She whined softly as he let go of her, only to pull off her clothes, first her shoes then her pants, after that the jacket went and her shirt joined the growing pile on the floor. She was left in a blue and gold lace bra and thong, making Blake groan.

“Is that new?” He said, his voice dripping with lust and looking over her with a hungry gaze.

She nodded and bit her lip, smiling, sitting back up on her knees and running her hands over her body to tease him. He growled low as he climbed into the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

“Stop driving me wild, Sunshine. I can’t concentrate.”

“Oh?” She gasped, running her fingers over his shoulders.

“I want to make you come over and over again but right now I just want to fuck you into a coma.” He nipped at her neck, kissing over her pulse point.

She moaned softly and dragged her nails over his shoulder blades, “I’m not going to stop you.”

He held onto her and turned her so she laid on her stomach, running a hand over her back, then grabbing her hips and pulling them up so she was propped up by her knees. He hovered over her and ran a hand over her thong then pulling it away from her body.

She gasped, hearing him grab the belt then feeling the leather connect with her ass harshly, feeling it rub over her pussy, “Oh my God Blake!”

He soothed his hand over the blooming red mark, “I love it when you say my name like that.”

She moaned softly as lightly smacked the belt against her clit, “Blake pleeease…”

He stopped the belt and leaned down over her, “Please what?”

She wiggled her hips back against him, “Fuck me like you mean it.” He growled a bit, smacking her ass again with the belt, then moving off the bed. He pushed down his underwear and went for a condom out of the drawer. He pulled one out and tore it open with his teeth, watching her as her hand slipped between her legs. He rolled the condom on and got back on the bed behind her, adjusting her hips a bit and shooing her hand away.

“Ready, Sunshine?”

“Yesssss.” She hissed softly and rocked her hips towards him, he lined up with her and slid inside, moaning softly as he settled into her.

She held onto the comforter as he bottomed out, stretching her in the most delicious way. She wiggled her hips back at him, feeling him move and start up quite the hard pace. She panted as he moved his hips hard against hers. He held onto her hips as he set up a punishing rhythm.

“Blake! Shit!” She moaned as she tried to move with him, her legs already shaking from the angle he took to hit that perfect spot inside her.

He grinned, seeing her blissed out always something he enjoyed, especially knowing it was his doing. She had her eyes rolled back in her head, hair splayed out above her, just trying to hold on during the ride. He reached a hand around and started to circle her clit, feeling her shake.

“Mmm you always feel so good on my cock, Sunshine.” He moved his fingers faster on her as he slammed into her.

She whimpered and gripped the comforter tighter; he was trying his hardest to kill her by orgasm tonight.

“I can’t hold out, Blake!”

He leaned over her, kissing her back as he continued to rock his hips hard against her, his fingers circling faster, “Come on my cock, Sunshine.”

She cried out as the friction he was giving her was just too much not to crash. She felt her walls squeeze around him, her vision going a little hazy from her orgasm. He groaned softly as she seized around him, sitting up and holding onto her hips to keep her at that angle, he continued thrusting into her.

She groaned softly, apparently he was aiming for more. Thank goodness he was strong enough to hold her up as he continued his brutal pace. She opened her eyes back up and looked up at him, trying meekly to match his rhythm. She moaned out again, seeing him look at her.

“Mmmm please Blake, come for me, baby…I need it so bad…”

He groaned. He wanted to make this last, give her another orgasm or two but shit the look she was giving him and the words she used almost enough to get him there. She gathered enough strength to finally match his thrusting. That was hit. He clinched his jaw as he rocked a little faster into her.

“Mmm I love how your cock makes me feel, fills me up so good..”

He shut his eyes as he finally crashed into his own orgasm, his hips slamming into hers hard and feeling himself release, “Fuck, Sunshine!” He gripped her hips tightly as she rolled her hips gently against him. His eyes fluttered back open as he relaxed against her.

“Fuck, I almost passed out.” He caught his breath as he kissed over her back.

“Mmm I’m pretty sure I did.”

He pulled his hips away, letting her relax on the bed and reached down to take the condom off.

“Fuck!”

She sat up and looked at him with a worried expression, “What? Are you okay?”

He bit his lip and looked back at her, his eyebrows knitted together, “The…condom broke.”

She raised her eyebrows, “Oh…I’m on the pill though so it should be okay…”

He looked back at her, pulling it off and tossing it into the trash, “What if it’s not?”

She frowned a bit, worried at what he might be implying. He saw the slightly pained look on her face.

“Whoa, whoa hey…wait.” He quickly climbed onto the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her and taking her hand.

“Hey…if it’s not I’m not just going to up and leave…” She relaxed at his touch, that wasn’t what she was worried about that. He had proven that he was willing to stay.

She lowered her voice, “What if I do get pregnant…do you think we’d be ready?”

He leaned his head on hers, pulling her into his lap, “I think nobody is every really ready to be parents, but…I think we’ll have plenty of people to help us.”

She relaxed in his lap, “So…you do want kids with me…eventually if nothing happens from this?”

He smiled, “I’m sure other people will think we’ve rushed this, and we’re fools but who the fuck cares. I love you. I know what I want.”

She sighed contently as his hands held hers, cradling her within his arms, “I love you too.”

They sat there for a few more moments until they got ready for bed.

Over the next month and three weeks, they made sure to be careful. She had missed the next months period due to the stress but decided to try and relax. She’d be fine. She wasn’t pregnant. She was on the pill. This next week would prove it. She had checked her calendar in her phone. Triple checked. She was going to start the next day.

Or not. Maybe she was just a day late this month. She remembered she had been feeling sick the past two days. Lots of nausea. Maybe something she ate? Two days in a row? She remembered about a week ago whenever Blake would grab her breasts they felt a little be more tender. Was he too rough the night before that? No. She started to panic a bit. Trigger was right beside her. She noted how close he had been lately. He usually shared his time equally between her and Blake, but he had been clingy lately. He would lay at her feet most nights, follow her around the house. Growl a little bit more often at Blake. Did he know already? Probably, dogs are pretty keen on that stuff. She grabbed her phone and texted Amanda.

_Emergency!!_

_Are you okay??? What’s going on??_

_Come over please!_

_OMW_

She paced in living room, for a few minutes as she heard Amanda’s car pull up. She walked over to the door and opened it up.

“What’s the matter? Is someone hurt? Are you hurt??” She shut the door behind Amanda and looked back at her.

“I think I’m pregnant.” She said, a panicked expression on her face.

“You think or you know?” Amanda raised her eyebrows.

She went on the explain her symptoms.

“We did it almost two months ago and the condom broke and…”

“Breathe just, take a deep breath.” Amanda said, grabbing her arms as she tried to calm down her best friend.

She nodded a bit, focusing on her breathing for a moment, “I don’t have any tests.”

“Then let’s go to the store. We’ll get some.” Amanda reassured her. She nodded and grabbed her purse and keys, following Amanda out and locking the door. They got in the car, backing out of the driveway and heading to the store.

She chewed on her lip as they parked and went inside, heading to the pharmacy section and looking over the choices. She grabbed a couple of boxes. She wanted to be sure. More than one would do it. She paid and they left, heading back to the house. Blake was still at the shop. Plenty of time.

They made it back to her house and got out. She carried the bag in. It felt like it weighed a ton. Heavy from anticipation, fear, excitement. A whole array of emotions crept on her as they went upstairs to the bathroom. Trigger followed close behind, whining a bit and sniffing at the bag.

“Stay here, Triggy.” She soothed her head as she went into the bathroom and Amanda sat on the bed.

She opened all the boxes and took a deep breath. Opening one up and taking it. She set on the counter and checked her watch. She stepped out and started to pace again. Trigger getting up and following beside her.

“You’re going to freak me out. Let’s talk about something else.”

“Right.” She stopped and took a deep breathe. “Wedding! How is the planning going?” She turned back to Amanda.

“Oh, you know. Slow. I’ve got a list made up of all the things we need to think about and book.”

“Have you even set a date yet?”

“We want to do it in September.” 

She nodded but began to count back. She would be 8 weeks if she were pregnant. She looked back at her watch, seeing the timer end. She looked back at Amanda and then went into the bathroom. She picked up the stick.

It gave her a happy little face and a plus sign. She swallowed. Maybe another test.

“Everything okay in there.”

“I’m gonna try another test…” She shouted back.

Amanda stood in the doorway as she was taking the next test.

“Oh…this is big.”

She finished and set the test on the counter and set her watch again. She chewed on her lip. Waiting felt like forever. That second stick was like another bomb. A mega ton nuclear warhead, and it was just sitting on her bathroom counter.

She checked her watch again. Amanda watching her pace. “Hey, I was going to ask this in a much different way, but would you be my maid of honor?”

She stopped and looked at her, grinned, “Of course! Granted if I am pregnant, I might look like a whale by then but of course! I’d be honored!”

She walked over and gave Amanda a hug. She was glad for the momentary distraction. Her timer went off and she pulled away. She looked back at the bathroom counter. It was possible the first test was just a trick. She walked in and looked at the stick, slightly glaring at the little window. Another little happy face and a plus sign. She knew in her heart it was true.

She stepped out of the bathroom, holding the two sticks. “You’re gonna be an auntie…”

“I’m gonna spoil that kid rotten for you.” Amanda said as she came up to her and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. She cradled the sticks against her chest. She needed to hide all the tests until she could tell Blake.

And boy was she going to give him a fun surprise.


	2. How Many?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gives Blake a specialized announcement via temporary tattoo. They go to her first appointment for an exam and the first ultra sound and find out they are having an unexpected surprise. They break the news to their Mothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake belongs to lovelink  
> Song lyrics belong to All I want is you by Barry Louis Polisar

**If you were the wood, I'd be the fire  
If you were the love, I'd be the desire  
If you were a castle, I'd be your moat  
And if you were an ocean, I'd learn to float**

The two days later, she looked in the mirror as she placed the temporary tattoo on her lower belly. She was slightly assumed because they had decided to invest in a temporary tattoo maker. He said it would be great for the shop and a big hit with kids. She pressed the washcloth on top of it. Whistling to herself as she waited for a minute. Tossing the wet washcloth back into the sink and pulling the paper away carefully and smiling to herself. This would be an interesting announcement to say the least, but she figured he’d love it. She pulled her shorts back up over her hips and leaving the bathroom. She walked downstairs to finish up the project she was working on.

After a while, Blake came home. Humming as he came through the garage, setting his keys and wallet on the counter. “Hey Sunshine, I’m home!”

“In here!” She shouted from her craft room.

He walked back to the front of the house and leaned against the door frame and watched her. Smiling to himself as he watched her. He loved the way she would stick her tongue out as she worked on a particularly tricky project. She was currently engrossed in making a necklace, a pair of pliers in her hand and some chain in the other.

“You look cute when you’re focused,” He finally spoke, breaking up the peaceful silence.

“You think I’m cute all the time.” She shrugged as she twisted the pliers and the chain

“You’re right. You look particularly cute when you’re bouncing on my cock,” he smirked.

She glanced at him as she applied the chain to the necklace form, “Someone is feeling frisky…”

He walked over to her, standing behind her chair and leaning down, kissing her jaw then her neck, finding that little spot just at the junction of her neck and shoulder, “Every time, I see you.”

She let out a soft moan, “You never play fair, do you?”

“Only at cards.” He reached around the chair and wrapped his arms around her.

“Hmm, two can play this game.” She grabbed another length of chain, “I’m not wearing any panties.”

He groaned and buried his face in her shoulder, “You’re killing me, Rach.”

“You started this battle.” She shrugged and laughed softly.

“That’s such a dirty trick! I gotta see.” He turned her chair around.

“Eeep! Watch it, pliers in my hands Mister!” She laughed softly as he knelt on the floor in front of her.

“Don’t care!” He grabbed her hips and grabbed the elastic of her shorts, pulling them down.

“What’s this? A new tattoo?” He raised an eyebrow, looking back at the writing on her pelvis, his eyes going wide. 

_Baby on Board_

“You’re lying!” He stared at the tattoo.

“Why would I lie? This is permanent for the next 9 months…” She chuckled softly.

“ _We’re really having a baby_?” He whispered as he continued to stare, amazed at the thought. He was slightly nervous. This was happening so quickly. He loves this woman. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Things were just happening in an order he didn’t expect.

She set the pliers downs and slides her hands over his face to hold it, “I know this isn’t how we imagined things to go but…I can’t say that I’m not excited for it. Of course, I’m a little scared but…”

He was still staring at her belly, moving his fingers over the writing. He smiled, “I’m not going anywhere. I want this.” He pulled her hips forward and kissed her belly tenderly and resting his head on her. They sat like that for a little while. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He kissed her belly again and sat up, looking back at her.

“Way to put that tattoo maker to good use.”

She laughed softly, “I thought you might like announcement.”

She pulled her shorts back up, he reached forward and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her back to the living room and to the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed over the side of his face.

“I can’t wait until we can tell our mom’s. We’ll have to do something fun.”

He sat down with her on the couch, holding her securely on. His lap, “We’ll come up with something. Christmas is coming up…”

“Oh yeah! We can get them little onesies that say something about loving grandma.”

He watched her, a smile on his face in amusement. They way her smile just brightened up his day. He’d do anything for her. He kissed her cheek.

“I go for an ultrasound tomorrow.”

He raised his eyebrows, “Working quick I see.”

“I have to be sure. I took two tests and they were both positive. A quick blood test and ultrasound will confirm.”

He looked down at her belly and placed a hand there. He was going to be a father. His heart ached a bit. His and Rachel’s fathers were gone. They wouldn’t be able to share their advice or experiences with them. She reached up and soothed her hand over his cheek.

He leaned into it, “What time?”

“First thing in the morning. We’ll get to see our child for the first time. We can probably go get the things we need and meet up with our mom’s after that.”

He nodded and kissed her gently, “I can do that.”

She smiled and kissed him back feeling his thumb sooth over her lower belly.

The next morning, they were up bright and early. She had texted both their mothers to meet them for brunch. They got ready and left going to her doctor’s office and sitting in the waiting room. She filled out the paperwork and finally they were called back.

The nurse took her vitals and some blood and the Doctor came in.

“I want to say congratulations! You are expecting!”

She laid on the table and squeezed his hand, smiling up at him.

“We’re going to do an ultrasound today and give you some instructions along with any necessary prenatal vitamins for now.”

The doctor pulled the machine over and she pulled up her shirt and pushed down her pants and underwear.

“This will be a little cold.” The Doctor squeezed some gel onto her lower abdomen and started up the machine. Taking the wand and pressing it into the gel careful and watching the screen. Then they heard the fast heartbeat.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.

They looked at each other. She had tears in the corners of her eyes. “I just want to record that sound!”

The doctor chuckled softly, “You ready? I have a little bit of shocking news though?”

She panicked a bit, he put a hand on her shoulder and soothed his fingers gently trying to calm her.

“What’s the news is something wrong?” He looked back at the screen with the beginnings of a frown.

“Let me show you.” The doctor turned the screen towards them.

They looked at the screen and the doctor adjusted the wand, “You are having twins.”

She quickly looked back at Blake who shrugged. Twins weren’t really a big thing in her family. She could only think back to her great grandmother. Blake had never mentioned twins in his family either.

“They look healthy. It looks like they share the same placenta. So that means they be identical.”

She looked back at the screen. Have excited and have anxious. Double trouble.

“Do you want a picture?”

“Of course!”

The doctor pressed a button and five pictures printed out the other side. The nurse came back in and handed them the pictures and helped her get cleaned off. She adjusted her clothes and sat up. The doctor gave her a folder and a bag.

“These are a months worth of prenatal vitamins. Take as directed. You can get these from any pharmacy. In the folder is a list of things you should expect to happen, gently exercises, any resources if you need them. My number is on the front. Call with any questions or concerns. Please go ahead and go to the front and get set up with an appointment in let’s sat about two months. Congratulations again!”

He helped her off the table and they left to the front counter. Making the next appointment and the leaving. She walked slowly back to his car, looking at the two little bean shaped babies on the photo. He opened the car door for her and smiled. She got in and set the stuff in the front seat by her feet.

They then went to the local baby supply store. Looking through the little onesies. Blake picked one out that had long sleeves that looked like tattoos.

“I didn’t think they had stuff like that.”

She chuckled softly, “Well I think it’s perfect.” They continued to look and found a seat meant for twins.

“Oh no these are adorable!!”

“Alright, alright. We’ll get them.” He took the little hanger from her and then her hand and walked back up front. They paid and had it wrapped.

She texted their mom’s as they left and headed to the local breakfast café.

The two women sat in the waiting area, chatting excitedly together. They had been introduced about a month after they made it official and they got along right off the bat. They entered the café and exchanged hugs before following the hostess. They sat down at the booth and she set the bags on the table.

“Merry Christmas!” she said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“You know we were going to do Christmas at the Cabin with both you guys right?” Rachel’s mother stated, pointing at Blake’s mom, “We have been planning this for a month.”

“We know. We just wanted to give you this present a little early.”

They looked at each other. The two women grab the bags and pulled out the tissue paper. Rachel’s mother screamed when she tore open the wrapping paper and looked back at Rachel.

“No!”

“Yes. Did you read what it says?”

Blake’s mother was crying a bit. Happy tears, “We love our grandma.”

They exchange looks waiting for them to get it.

“Wait. We? Twins?” Her mother shouted. She pulled out the ultra sound pictures. Tearing off one for the both of them. “Twins!”

“Well this is a merry Christmas after all!”

He smiled and kissed her temple, “We wanted to share with you before everyone else. Since you’re going to grandma’s now.”

The two women reached over and grabbed their children’s hands, “You know your father would be over the moon.”

She started to tear up a bit, “I know. He’d probably make anything I asked for.”

Blake leaned his head against hers and rubbed her shoulder, “We’ll do what we can to honor them both our dads.”

She nodded and wiped the tears, smiling. Nothing would bring her down today. They ordered and continued chatting through the meal. They planned out Christmas and paid and left. He took her home, promising he’d be back for dinner. They also planned to tell their friends the next day before they left for Christmas.

She sat down on the couch and looked through the folder, pulling out a date book inside to keep track. She opened the pill bottles and took the vitamins. She took them upstairs to have in the bathroom to add to her morning routine.

She walked back out and down the hall. They had a spare bedroom that could easily be turned into a nursery. She stood in the doorway and put a hand on her belly, “Hey little beans, momma can’t wait to meet you.”

She smiled to herself and went back downstairs to continue working. She went back to her craft room but was hit with a wave of nausea. Oh crap, morning sickness. She read about it on the internet. Any time of day sickness should be the name. Trigger whined softly as she ran to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet. She sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Hopefully, it wouldn’t last the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment constructive criticism always welcome


	3. Christmas Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake takes care of Rachel after a bad afternoon of morning sickness. He talks to the babies. They announce their news to their closest friends then head for a joint family Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting!  
> Blake and Austin belong to Lovelink  
> Song lyrics belong to I'll be home for Christmas by Bing Crosby

**I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have some snow and mistletoe  
And presents by the tree**

Blake came home that evening, “Hey I’m home.” It was oddly silent. He didn’t hear any music or sounds from the kitchen. Trigger hadn’t run up to him. He panicked and rushed into the house.

“Rachel!! Where are you?” He started to look in every room. Hearing Trigger bark from upstairs. He made his way towards the stairs, taking them two at time as he raced into their bedroom. Hearing her lurching in the bathroom. Oh. He came in and sat down next to her, pulling her hair back. Getting a sideways glance of thanks from her as she was holding onto the seat.

“Hey…how long have you been in here.”

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, sitting up a bit and grimacing, “Since…you left?” She looked back at him and leaned against the wall, “I think it’s over now.”

He frowned, “Is there anything I can get you?”

She smiled despite how she felt, “I’m okay. Maybe some ginger ale and crackers.”

He nodded, helping her up and flushing the toilet. He helped her get into bed and went downstairs to the crackers and soda. After getting the supplies, he went back upstairs, seeing her snuggled up with his pillow, eyes closed, and already fast asleep. He set the tray down on the nightstand and tucked her in.

She stirred a bit and opened her eyes to look up at him. He never got over how cute she looked when she was sleepy like this. She gave him a tired smile and reached for his hand. He took it and laced their fingers together, sitting on the bed next to her.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me…I got you into this mess…”

She shifted a bit and reached up and runs a hand over his cheek, “I wouldn’t want to be in this mess with anyone else.”

He leaned down and kissed her hand, then kissed her forehead, “I’m gonna take Trigger for a walk really quick then I’ll be back. Please eat the crackers.”

She nodded and smiled. He waited until she was settled with the crackers and soda. He walked downstairs and grabbed the leash, calling for Trigger who looked between the door and her. She chuckled softly, nudging him to go. He came back upstairs, “Come on fuzzy butt.”

Trigger whined softly and walked over to him slowly, allowing him to put the leash on. He blew her a kiss and left. She chewed softly on a cracker and took a sip of the ginger ale, feeling it settle her stomach. She grabbed her phone and opened the group text between her, Blake, and their three closest friends.

_Hey guys we want you to come over tomorrow for some Christmas presents._

It wasn’t a total lie; they did have Christmas presents for them.

_Sounds good but then I’m on a plane to Paris._

_Oh la, la!_

_10 okay for everyone?_

_Yep. We’ll see you then!_

With that settled, she setting further down on the bed and rubbed a hand over her belly. She looked up with she heard the jingling of Trigger’s dog collar as he came up the stairs and the front door shutting. Trigger rushed in and jumped on the bed, settling back against her legs. She looked back up at the doorway as Blake came through. She smiled as he walked over, taking the tray away and sitting next to her.

“Come cuddle me.” He nodded and got back up to undress. Truth be told, she enjoyed watching him. It was innocent but still. He was able to get vulnerable with her. He tossed the clothes in the laundry hamper and walked back over to the bed as she scooted to give him his side of the bed back. He laid on his side next to her, his head propped on his hand as his other hand took hers.

“Hey, Sunshine?” He said quietly as he looked towards her belly.

She hummed softly as she laced their fingers together.

“Do you think they can hear me yet?”

She raised her eyebrows and glanced back to where he was looking. She hadn’t read everything yet. She wasn’t sure but it didn’t hurt to try.

“I don’t know but you can still talk to them.” He glanced back up at her. She laid on her back and allowed him to move so he settled in between her legs, his hands holding her hips as he gave a gentle kiss to her abdomen reverently. He was quiet for a few moments. Her hand reached down and ran through his hair. She wasn’t sure what he was doing. He had an intense look on his face, eyes closed, and eyebrows knitted together as if he was saying a little prayer. His eyes opened back up; his thumbs soothed gently over the exposed skin at her hip lines.

“I don’t know if you can hear me but it’s daddy.” He glanced up at her, seeing the small on her face. It gave him the confidence to keep talking.

“I just wanted to say…I know this isn’t how mommy and I planned this but…I’m still so excited for this. For you.”

Her expression softened as she rested his hand on the side of his face.

“We’re a little nervous so don’t judge us if we don’t do something right. We love you already.”

She felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes. She did. He did. Despite the way this happened she was already so in love.

He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, “We already know your grandma’s love you. We’ll tell you about your grandpa’s every day…”

She soothed her thumb over his cheek bone, “And I promise you. I’m not going anywhere…”

She was crying now. He heard her and looked up at her, “Your mommy won’t let me, so you’re just stuck with me.” He kissed her belly again. She laughed softly, feeling him raise up and hover over her.

She looked up at him, “I love you…”

He leaned down and kissed her gently, “I love you too, Sunshine.”

He laid back down beside her and pulled her close, nuzzling her neck and feeling her relax against him, purposely tangling their legs together. He pulled the blanket over them and let her fall asleep. He watched her for a while. Part of him was worried that he wouldn’t be a good father. He had no one to guide him now. His own father gone. He knew it would be a learning process. It’s not like he never knew his father. He just didn’t have him here to talk to anymore. He too fell asleep to the sound of her even breathing.

The next morning, they woke up bright and early. She was feeling better, nausea still present but she wasn’t going to let it ruin this. She had gotten dressed and cleaned up, heading downstairs and get the ultrasound pictures in the envelopes with their names on them. She hummed softly as he came up behind her, kissing her cheek.

“They should be here soon.”

She nodded and finished writing and folding the flap over, handing the cards to him so he could tuck them on the tree. He walked back to the front room and placed the cards on the tree. She followed him out and rechecked the presents under the tree to make sure everything was there. Standing silently behind him. Satisfied that everything was accounted for she checked her watch. Almost ten.

“Oh fuck.”

He nearly jumped and looked back at her, “What? Are you okay?”

“Just forgot to get some snacks.” He exhaled and shook his head back at her, “We probably don’t need snacks. We’ll be heading out as soon as we’re done.”

She tapped her chin in thought, “Oh right.”

“Don’t tell me you’re forgetting stuff already!”

She pouted back at him, “Hey you try having two babies inside you.”

He chuckled softly, looking back out the front window, seeing Amanda, Austin, and Regan pull up.

She walked over to the door and opened the door, “Hey guys!”

Amanda ran up to her and hugged her, “Merry Christmas!”

She hugged her back and moved to let her inside, “Oof, making Austin carry the presents this year huh?”

Amanda giggled softly as Austin carried in a basket full of gifts, “I’m always stuck with carrying presents.”

“Pretty sure she just likes seeing you lift stuff.”

“I mean…you’re not wrong.” Amanda gave her an innocent look.

Regan followed Austin in with bags as well, setting them under the tree.

He looked nervously at her. Regan had cooled down, significantly since they had become official. Regan turned to him and held out his hand for Blake to shake. He shook his head and returned the smile Regan had on his face, “Merry Christmas, guys.”

She walked over to them, “So Mr. Silver is taking you to Paris?”

Regan nodded and shrugged, “Not the first time I’ve been there but I can’t say no.”

She chuckled softly, “Well let’s get to opening presents guys. I know you all have other things you’re doing.”

Amanda and Austin sat down on the couch, Blake and Regan passed out gifts. She whispered in his ear to wait on the cards. He nodded and turned back to the tree, finding the last of the gifts they needed to give out to them. He sat down next to her and kissed her knee as everyone else started to open the gifts.

After they had all opened their gifts, the two of them got up, each taking a card and handing it to them.

“Oh, so you’re giving us money too huh. That could be considered a bribe.”

She rolled her eyes at Regan, “Just open the card!”

Austin and Amanda opened the card and she looked at the photo, screaming out, “NO WAY!”

Austin patted her shoulder and looked back at the two of them, “I think she means congrats.”

“Well she kinda knew. I panicked when I first missed.”

Regan looked at the picture and smiled then looked back at her, “Well I’ll be damned. Twins huh?”

She nodded and smiled, feeling him come behind her and wrapped an arm around her.

“I’m happy for you. Happy little accidents.”

“They’re babies, not Bob Ross paintings. Besides, we know it seems really soon but…we’re excited.”

Regan chuckled softly and got up, giving her a hug and putting a hand on his shoulder, “If you guys need anything. Call me.”

“Same here.” Austin and Amanda nodded in agreement.

“Thank you guys. We already told our mom’s and we wanted to tell you guys as soon as we knew for sure.”

“This is a very nice Christmas gift.”

Amanda got up and hugged her, “I’m so excited for you guys!”

“Don’t think just because I’m pregnant I won’t help you get married.” She laughed as she hugged back.

“I wasn’t going to let you off the hook.” Amanda laughed.

Regan checked his watch, “I gotta head out to the airport. Congrats again guys.”

He shook his hand and gave him a side hug. She and Amanda helped them pack up the gifts and walked out with them to their cars.

“Don’t forget New Year’s Eve. Chinese here that night?”

“Duh. We wouldn’t miss it!”

“Yeah I’ll be back by then.”

“I’m surprised! Thought for sure Stefan would take you to New York or some fancy party.”

Regan shrugged as he opened his car door, “Maybe I’ll bring him around you guys for once!”

“That would be the day.” She laughed softly and waved as their friends left. She looked back at him and smiled, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze, “Let’s get ready to head to the cabin.”

He smiled and walked back in with her. They packed, Trigger whining after them as they moved around the house. “Don’t worry, Boy, you’re coming too.” Trigger barked at him as he took their suitcase down the stairs.

She grabbed a laundry basket and filled it with the gifts they got for their families. She set it by the door, staring off as she thought about what else they needed to do. He smiled at her and set the suitcase by the basket.

“Before we got I got you something…” He walked over to the tree, finding the box he had hidden for her.

She watched as he walked over to her with it. She smiled at him, “Blake…”

He handed her the box and wrapped his arms around her. She opened it, eyeing the bracelet that had a sun charm hanging on it. He leaned down and kissed her softly, “So you always know you’re my sunshine.”

She blamed it on the hormones, but she kissed back softly as she got a little teary, “Gosh and all I got you was a PS5.”

“Aw don’t spoil it!” He laughed softly, helping her put it on. “It’s one of those charm bracelets though so we can add to it.”

“Look at you, being all thoughtful.”

“I could be a lot more if we had the time.”

She pinched him, “Well I don’t know how much privacy we’ll get at the cabin so hold it in until we get back home, Mister.”

He bit his lip, “We can be quiet if we go real slow.” He purred softly and kissed her ear.

“Ohhh Santa is gonna give you coal you naughty, naughty man.” She shivered slightly.

He laughed softly and rubbed her arms, “Alright I think I’ve teased you enough.”

They separated and grabbed their jackets. She grabbed her purse and helped him get their stuff in the car. Trigger followed after and got in the back seat. She locked up and got into the car, letting him drive to the cabin.

At the cabin they were greeted by both their families. It was quite the party. Trigger found himself in heaven as everyone wanted to pet and scratch him. He helped bring in gifts, one of their cousins bringing in the suitcase.

“You’ll be in the back room.” Her mother said as she got busy working with other things.

She looked back at him, sharing a knowing look. She rolled the suitcase back to the same bedroom where they shared their first time together. Now they’ll share their first Christmas.

She push the suitcase against the wall and turned to him as he stood in the doorway.

“This place is awfully familiar.” He smirked back at her.

She wrinkled her nose in amusement, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hmmm I could always give you a reminder.” He looked back at her, his blue eyes growing darker.

“Not with all our family still awake you’re not!”

“So you do want a repeat of that morning?”

How could he forget that morning? He couldn’t. He thought back to it many times over the past few months. It was really a perfect morning. He walked over to her and gently backed her to the wall. She bit her lip and looked up at him. Half tempted to run and lock the door and ride him until morning but no. They had family waiting to badger them. She’d surprise him in the morning.

“If you’re good maybe I’ll give you a present.”

He smirked down at her and leaned down, giving her a searing kiss that caused her get wet. She kissed him back before he pulled away.

“I’m going to be exceptionally good then.”

She took his hand and walked back out into the main room, finding a couch to sit on with him as the rest of their families talked. She watched some of the younger kids play with Trigger who was on his back letting them climb all over him.

“Be gentle kids,” they heard his mom say as she came over.

“Was the ride okay?”

“I think he managed not to hit every pothole.” She turned back to him.

“I can’t help it if they don’t do road maintenance.” He shrugged as he relaxed on the couch next to her, tossing an arm behind her on the back of it.

“True but you can see them before you get to them.”

His mom laughed, “I’m sure he’ll be better once you’ve gotten further along.”

They looked at each other hoping no one else caught on. They wanted to surprise them tomorrow. They relaxed when no one commented. His mom gave them an apologetic look and patted him on the shoulder.

“Sorry baby. I’ll be quiet.” His mom winked and went back to the kitchen for some snacks.

He looked back at her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. She smiled as she cuddled into him but felt a strong wave of nausea. She had been having it off and on all day but as trying to avoid spilling the beans by going full on morning sickness mode in front of their families. She wasn’t going to let it ruin the evening.

She glanced at him and whimpered softly, “S’cuse me.” She got up and bolted for the bedroom.

He got up and rushed after her, finding her hovering over the toilet. He soothed a hand over her back and pulled her hair out of the way, “Do you need anything?”

She shook her head and grabbed a towel to wipe her mouth, “It’s fine. I had been holding it in all day. I could go for some crackers.”

He nodded, “Back in a sec.” He left the bedroom and walked to the kitchen, whispering something to their mother’s and grabbing a sleeve of crackers off the counter and heading back to her. She sat back down on the bed and looked at him, “My hero!” She smiled and took the crackers, opening the package and eating one.

He sat down beside her and rubbing her cheek with his thumb, “I hate seeing you this way.”

“I’ll manage. I’ve got you looking out for me.” She leaned against him as she ate another cracker.

“I know but still…I can imagine it now. You kicking me out of the hospital room cursing me for doing this to you.”

She laughed softly, “I can see it now.”

“Don’t laugh! I’m afraid you’ll crush my hand! That’s my tattooing hand, Sunshine. My money maker!” He laughed softly with her.

She set the sleeve of crackers down and wrapped her arms around her, “I won’t crush your hands. I promise.”

“You say that now…”

She reached up and ran a hand over his cheek, “What would I do without you?”

He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, “I’m sure you’d find a way.” He looked back at her, “But I’m not going to let you.”

She smiled back at him, “I’d kiss you, but I need to clean my mouth.”

“Fair enough.” He chuckled softly as she got up and grabbed the mouthwash out of their bag and went back to the bathroom.

He heard everyone start saying their good nights and heading to bed. Her mom back to their room to say goodnight.

“It’s all set up for tomorrow morning.”

She peaked out the bathroom, giving her a thumbs up as she was brushing her teeth.

“Behave you too.” Her mom gesturing to the bed and back to the two of them.

She rolled her eyes and spat out what she had in her mouth, “Oh come on really.” She whispered so no one else would hear, “Not like I can’t get any more pregnant.”

He nearly tripped as he was taking his shoes off and looked back at her, “Shhhh! I’ll probably get so much shit tomorrow.”

She grinned back, “What? Afraid everyone will thank you corrupted innocent ol’ me?”

He paled a bit and looked back at her mom who was laughing as she raised her hands up, “She was corrupt before she met you. Goodnight.”

“Night, mom.”

He shook his head and shut the door behind him, hearing Trigger scratch at the door not a moment later. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to let him in and shut the door again. She walked back over to their suitcase and opened it, pulling out the clothes for tomorrow and then taking off her clothes. He sat on the bed and watched her as she pulled on a new red lacy baby doll.

He raised an eyebrow, “A present for me?”

She smirked back at him and crawled into the bed and towards him, “Mmmm you’ll have to see if you’ve been good enough.”

He reached up, lacing a hand through her hair and pulling her towards him, “I’m nice in all the ways that matter and naughty in all the ways that count.”

She kissed him softly and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He kissed back and groaned softly as her hand scratched gently on his neck, “Sunshine…”

Suddenly, Trigger hopped into the bed and snaked his way in between them. She laughed softly and let go of his shirt, “Looks like you’ve been deemed naughty.”

He groaned and gave Trigger a gentle shove. He got up and undressed, adding his clothes to the pile near the suitcase. He walked back over and shoved the covers out of the way. Trigger got up and went to the floor and spread out at the foot of the bed.

He scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, tangling their legs together. He ran his hand over her back. She gently ran her fingers over his jaw and smiled as he turned his head a bit and caught her fingers with a kiss.

“We should get to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day.”

“Only because it’s Christmas and we’re announcing it to everyone.”

“It’ll be fine.”

He sighed softly as she leaned her forehead against his head, “Hey I love you.”

He smiled as their hands found each other under the blankets, “I love you too.”

She closed her eyes as she squeezed his hand as she grew drowsier and slowly fell asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like comment constructive criticism always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Like comment constructive criticism always welcome


End file.
